This invention relates in general to content delivery and, more specifically, to delivering a video program with advertising.
The advertising industry is in turmoil about commercial skipping in advertising supported video programming. Technologies are available to allow automatic skipping of commercials during playback on a digital video recorder (DVR) or a video cassette recorder (VCR). No longer can an advertiser assume that watching a program by a consumer will result in playback of the commercials embedded in that program. Some have suggested that product placement will assume a larger role in advertising or that other advertising mediums should be used.
In the appended figures, similar components and/or features may have the same reference label. Further, various components of the same type may be distinguished by following the reference label by a dash and a second label that distinguishes among the similar components. If only the first reference label is used in the specification, the description is applicable to any one of the similar components having the same first reference label irrespective of the second reference label.